In recent years, the growth of an on-line open market has been prominent. An on-line open market refers to a three-dimensional shopping mall that provides an on-line shopping space for a direct transaction between sellers and buyers on the Internet. The on-line market takes only a commission for a transaction space to minimize a marketing margin for a lower consumer price, unlike conventional on-line shopping malls covering all transaction activities including marketing, registration, order, and delivery related to goods.
In general, in an on-line open market providing brokerage so that buyers can purchase a variety of goods or services registered by sellers, the buyer can receive desired goods or services from the seller by inputting simple basic order information such as a number, a color, a size of the goods or services and paying a price of the goods or services.
As such on-line transactions become more common, goods or services for sale are increasing. In particular, buyers may purchase goods or services by inputting simple basic order information. However, there are goods or services that require auxiliary order documents issued by an issuing authority, such as an identity card copy or a car registration certificate copy, in addition to basic order information. In this case, a buyer must acquire an auxiliary order document from an issuing authority via an off-line means, such as facsimile or postal delivery, each time the buyer purchases goods or services.
Accordingly, there is a need for a buyer-friendly scheme enabling an on-line open market to properly process basic order information and auxiliary order documents input by a buyer without requiring separate information exchange between the buyer and a seller via an off-line means, for goods or services requiring auxiliary order documents in addition to basic order information.